Woof woof
by Glawarel
Summary: -Si eres un buen chico – volvió a empezar -, esta noche tendrás una recompensa -. Dijo por fin, ahora sonriendo.
1. Capítulo 1

-Dave – sueltas un gruñido -. Dave, ¡venga! – Otro gruñido más y te mueves hasta quedar tumbado de lado, dándole la espalda a la voz que te intenta despertar.

Oyes un suspiro y como alguien se levanta de la cama, así como unos pasos alejándose. Deslizas los brazos bajo la almohada, enterrando la cara en ella orgulloso de tu victoria.

Pero justo cuando recuerdas que con Jade Harley las cosas nunca son tan sencillas, notas un vaso de agua helada derramarse por tu espalda.

Sueltas el gritito menos masculino en la historia de la humanidad y abres la boca, separando la cara de la almohada con los ojos abiertos como platos. No acaba de hacer eso. Oyes una risita a tu espalda que te confirma que sí, efectivamente, acaba de hacer eso.

-Me has obligado a hacerlo.

Te giras, incorporándote en la cama dispuesto a explicarle a Harley las mil y una razones por las que eso no ha sido /nada/ guay, pero ves su sonrisa que le llega casi de una oreja a la otra, y esos adorables dientes que sobresalen de los demás y que por suerte no pudieron ser arreglados ni tras cinco años de brackets, y… ¿Por qué estabas enfadado?

-Recuerdas que has quedado con John para acompañarles a él y a Karkat a pasar el día en el centro en… -hace una pausa para mirar el reloj y aprovecha para besar tu frente antes de terminar la frase -. Veintitrés minutos, ¿verdad?

-Yo no he quedado con nadie – replicas, reclinándote hasta que tu espalda descansa contra el cabecero de la cama -. Técnicamente eres tú quien ha quedado con ellos.

La morena suelta un bufido, cansada, y en parte sabes que tiene razones para estarlo.

La sigues con la mirada mientras se da la vuelta y empieza a recogerse el pelo en una coleta a la altura de la nuca.

-No voy a volver a tener esta discusión contigo – contestó por fin, cogiendo una pamela que había encima de la cómoda y poniéndosela -. Te pedí que fueras para evitar que se maten entre ellos, y me prometiste que lo harías.

-Tenías mi pene en la boca, Harley. En esa situación te habría jurado que iría a puto Sudáfrica a domesticar a un león salvaje con mis manos desnudas.

-Aww…

-No, no aw – levantas un dedo para indicarle que pare, y el movimiento de tu brazo hace que la sábana que te tapaba caiga hasta cubrirte solo hasta apenas la cadera -. No es adorable. Es cruel. Eres una bestia manipuladora encerrada en el cuerpo de una chica a la que le gustan los dibujitos para niños.

-Disculpa pero tu dibujas un cómic de furris, no estás en posición de-

-Pero si te encanta.

-No estamos hablando de eso.

-Eso es exacamente de lo que estamos hablando.

Justo cuando dices eso Jade se gira y te lanza /esa/ mirada, e instantáneamente te sientes desnudo. Bueno, la verdad es que ya estás desnudo, pero no es ese tipo de desnudo. Es un desnudo del tipo de "puedo ver exactamente lo que estás pensando y sé que hacer para quet e rindas". A veces, principalmente cuando te lanza esa mirada, te recuerda a Rose. Tragas saliva y decides coger tus gafas, que están en la mesilla de noche, con toda la tranquilidad que puedes y te las pones. Mejor. Así no te sientes tan vulnerable.

Cuando te quieres dar cuenta Jade ha echado a caminar hacia ti y ya ha llegado a los pies de la cama. Se te está acercando, caminando con las manos y las rodillas sobre la cama hasta quedar con cada pierna a ambos lados de tu regazo.

-Dave, ¿tú me quieres?  
-Oh no, no, no, no. No vamos a hacer esta mierda.

-Daveeee – intentas mover la cabeza, pero ella pone la cara frente a ti cada vez que lo haces.

-Deja la puta mirada de cachorrito. Te sale demasiado bien. Vivir tantos años con ese chucho te ha afectado.

-Doctor Becqerel para ti – contesta ella antes de sujetar tu mandíbula con una mano para forzarte a mirarla. Podrías mirar a otro lado desde detrás de los gafas, pero sabes que ella lo sabría. Siempre lo sabe todo sobre ti -. Si eres un buen chico-

-Qué soy, ¿un jodido perro?

Te lanza una mirada repleta de seriedad que te da ganas de graparte la boca al culo.

-Si eres un buen chico – volvió a empezar -, esta noche tendrás una recompensa -. Dijo por fin, ahora sonriendo.

-Tu abuelo vuelve al mediodía, y en mi piso existe el riesgo de que mi hermano esconda algún muñeco con cámara o algo así en mi cuarto para espiarnos, no me fío. Paso de arriesgarme.

-¿Me dejarás acabar lo que quiero decir sin interrumpirme algún día? – Dice Jade cuando te callas, deslizando ambas manos por tus mejillas hasta llegar a tu pelo y una vez allí enreda los dedos en este -. Mi abuelo se va esta noche, y no vuelve hasta el miércoles por la tarde.

-Lo estás haciendo otra vez.

-No tengo ni idea de que hablas Dave – te contesta con inocencia demasiado bien fingida en la voz, inclinándose hacia ti para dejar un beso justo debajo de tu oreja. Se mueve hacia tu barbilla, dejando besos por toda la línea de tu mandíbula y algún que otro mordisco suave.

-Sabes demasiado bien de que hablo – murmuras como respuesta en un suspiro, rindiéndote y llevando las manos a las piernas de la otra y deslizándolas hacia arriba bajo el vestido azul de flores que lleva.

La chica se separa de ti, rodeando tu cuello con los brazos y pegando su frente a la tuya. La coleta que acababa de hacerse se desliza sobre su hombro y cae al lado de tu cara. No sabrías describir a que huele su pelo, pero si tuvieras que escoger una palabra, no sería ningúna flor. Sería algo como… casa. Huele a casa, a tu casa.

-Entonces, ¿vas a ir? – Pregunta aún mirándote de aquella manera. Pensarías que las gafas supondrían algún tipo de protección ante los efectos de sus ojos, pero no.

Suspiras y niegas con la cabeza ligeramente, moviendo las manos de arriba abajo por la parte trasera de sus muslos.

-Pues claro que voy a ir.

La chica sonríe aún más ampliamente y besa tu nariz antes de apartarse de ti de un salto para ir a por su bolso.

-¡Guay! Pues nos vemos esta noche. Puedes venir a partir de las ocho – se apresura a colgarse el bolso del hombro e ir hacia la puerta, dispuesta a irse.

-Eh, ¿ni un beso de despedida?

Se gira hacia el interior de la habitación y se pone una mano al lado de la boca, susurrándote entre gritos.

-Te huele el aliento por las mañanas.

Luego se ríe, y aquello hace que ni siquiera te molestes por lo que ha dicho.

Vuelve a girarse y se va.


	2. Capítulo 2

Te despides de John y Karkat y, joder, tienes que admitir que no ha sido para tanto. De hecho podrías decir que hasta te lo has pasado bien. Lo cual no quiere decir que vayas a admitir tal cosa delante de Jade. Probablemente te lo estaría recordando toda la vida.

Coges el autobús, porque que seas mayor de edad no quiere decir que no te asuste de la ostia conducir un coche. Otra cosa que jamás vas a admitir delante de nadie.

El abuelo de Jade y ella viven en una especie de chalet (que más bien es una puta selva con una casita en medio) perdida de toda clase de civilización, así que después de que el autobús te deje todavía tienes que caminar media hora hasta llegar a tu objetivo. Cuando por fin puedes ver a lo lejos la casa, te sacas el móvil del bolsillo y le mandas un mensaje a Jade para decirle que abra la puerta.

Cuando llegas la puerta de fuera está abierta, pero Jade no está ahí.

Frunces el ceño, extrañado, pero no le das mucha importancia. Empujas la enorme puerta de barrotes y entras, cerrándola tras de ti.

Esto es raro. Jade siempre te recibe en la puerta.

Sigues el familiar camino de piedras que lleva hasta la ya mencionada casita, y descubres que aquella puerta también está abierta. Bueno, aquella puerta está abierta el 90% del tiempo. Así que la abres y pasas.

Carraspeas para aclararte la garganta y miras de un lado a otro.

-¿Jade? – Preguntas por fin tras cerrar la puerta, dejando caer tu mochila a un lado del recibidor. - ¿Te estás escondiendo o algo así?

No hay respuesta. Así que sigues hablando. Es lo que haces siempre que estás nervioso.

-Porque tengo que admitir que estoy da un poco de miedo. Todo el rollo de la selva ésta abandonada con la casa en medio de la nada… Parece el principio de una puta peli de miedo. Ahora es cuando llaman al teléfono, lo cojo y solo se oyen susurros de-

-¡Joder Dave! ¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto de una puta vez?

La voz te asusta, pero mantienes la compostura. No puedes contener una sonrisa al oírla.

-Es tu culpa por ponerte toda misteriosa – dices mientras te diriges a la habitación de la otra con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos -. Veo normal que me confunda si no me-

Las palabras se te quedan en la garganta cuando abres la puerta del cuarto de Jade y la ves allí de pie frente a ti.

Está mirándote desde su posición de pie frente a la puerta. Lleva un pequeño top negro de tirantes que es casi totalmente transparente y unos pantalones de cuero también negros lo bastante cortos y ajustados para que Dave no pueda apartar la mirada durante medio minuto. Lo único que lleva aparte de eso es unos zapatos negros de plataforma y- ¿es un collar y una correa lo que tiene en la mano?

Durante un par de largos minutos no tienes ni idea de que decir o cómo reaccionar.

Así que… te ríes.

No tienes ni idea de porqué, y a juzgar por la mirada de Jade ella tampoco.

No es que te haga gracia, o te parezca ridículo. Simplemente no sabes cómo reaccionar así que te entra la risa.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te estás riendo? – Pregunta ladeando la boca en una mueca que es una mezcla de confusión y enfado.

Te pasas dos dedos bajo cada ojo para quitarte las lágrimas.

-No, no… No me río de ti cariño te lo juro es solo que…

-Encima que hago esto para ti por portarte bien conmigo, ¿y te ríes de mi?

-No me río de ti – repites tras conseguir terminar de reír, acercándote a ella -. Estás increíble y, joder, no puedo esperar a-

Cuando estiras los brazos para apoyar las manos en su cintura te da un golpe con la correa que tiene en la mano, haciéndote recogerlos con la boca abierta y la expresión más confusa que has puesto en tu vida. ¿Te acaba de pegar? Vas a preguntar justo eso, pero se te adelanta.

-Eso es por ser un desagradecido. Y un maleducado – mueve aquella correa haciendo círculos justo delante de ti -. Pero como mi generosidad no conoce límites… todavía te daré tu premio – sonríe de manera demasiado adorable para que encaje con aquella situación.

-Uh… - es lo único que consigues soltar, confuso por la situación en general.

La morena te mira como si fueras estúpido y suelta un suspiro exasperado. Luego se acerca a ti y besa tu mejilla.

-¿Te ha molestado? O sea… ¿ha sido demasiado?

Aquello era más… Jade.

-No. O sea, no te has pasado. De hecho tengo la erección más extraña de mi vida ahora mismo.

Se ríe, y sí, definitivamente, aquello era más Jade.

-Aunque no entiendo muy bien a qué viene todo esto – confiesas.

-Pues ya te lo he dicho, es tu recompensa por ser un buen chico – te contesta ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Cuando enarcas una ceja, pone los ojos en blanco -. Dave, parecemos una pareja de señores mayores en la cama.

-Wow, wow, wow – levantas las manos con expresión ofendida -. La única señora mayor en la cama eres tú.

-Sí bueno, lo que sea – dice obviamente solo para que te calles -. Pues yo soy la que lo va a cambiar.

Dicho esto se te acerca para darte un beso, y decides que ya no te apetece discutir. Llevas las manos a su cintura, cosa que ya habías intentado antes, pero esta vez nadie te pega para evitar que lo consigas. Por alguna razón Jade no te deja profundizar en el beso, cada vez que mueves la cabeza hacia ella se mueve un poco más hacia atrás. Cuando te quieres dar cuenta, notas que hay algo alrededor de tu cuello y te separas de ella.

Al llevarte la mano allí te das cuenta de que es el collar que tenía en la mano.

Alzas la vista hacia Jade y ella simplemente te sonríe.


	3. Capítulo 3

Estás sentado en la cama con un collar de perro rojo alrededor del cuello, en el cual hay enganchada una correa que está sujetando tu novia. Tienes una diadema con dos orejas de perro pegadas en ella en la mano y no, no vas a pasar por eso.

-¡Dave eres un estrecho!

-De eso nada, he accedido a esto – dices tironeándote del collar con dos dedos – pero de lo de las orejas paso. Es ridículo.

-Pero si te encanta – te contesta Jade dando un tironcito a la correa que hace que te eches hacia delante involuntariamente. Le lanzas una mirada asesina, y ella se ríe.

-No me las voy a poner.

-Oh claro que te las vas a poner.

La miras mientras se da golpes con el extremo de la correa en la palma de la mano.

-Qué vas a hacer, ¿azotarme?

-Puede.

Sabes perfectamente que aquello no debería ponerte, pero lo hace. Y mucho.

Resoplas y te pones la diadema, a lo que Jade contesta con una palmada y una amplia sonrisa.

-Eso es un buen chico – dice acercándose a ti e inclinándose hacia delante para darte un beso. Vas a resoplar pero decides no hacerlo, limitándote a corresponderle. Te echas hacia delante y levantas una mano para colocarla en su nuca pero Jade contesta cogiendo tu muñeca y apartándola de allí.

Se separa de ti, dejando vuestros labios lo bastante cerca para que pudieras acercarte a seguir con el beso en cualquier momento, pero no lo haces. Le miras a los ojos y luego a los labios. Arriba y abajo otra vez. Así un par de veces hasta que ves que sonríe, apartándose de ti.

-¿Porqué no te levantas?

-Con todo este rollo que te traes, pensé que me harías levantarme tu misma.

Te mira con una expresión que no sabes cómo describir. Es como si intentara mantener la compostura, pero tu comentario le hubiera molestado. Te da un fuerte tirón con la correa que te hace caer de rodillas al suelo, y au, sí que le ha molestado.

-¿Así mejor?

Te llevas las manos al collar, tirando de él, y te levantas.

-Mucho mejor… donde va a parar… - musitas como respuesta.

Jade se te acerca de nuevo y desliza un dedo de tu barbilla hacia tu nuez y de ahí a tu clavícula. La miras, y ni siquiera parece ella. Está seria. No es concentración lo que ves en su cara, es… ¿Qué es? Joder, sea lo que sea, está muy sexy.

Cuando te quieres dar cuenta ha llevado las manos a los bordes de la camiseta y ha tirado hacia arriba, así que levantas los brazos y dejas que te la quite. Tus gafas quedan enganchadas con la ropa y se van detrás de ella, por lo que una vez tu cabeza ha sido liberada miras hacia abajo.

Jade sujeta tu mandíbula y te mira, y no puedes evitar mantenerle la mirada. Besa tu nariz, y luego tu mejilla, luego baja a tu barbilla y sigue plantando besos por la línea de tu mandíbula. Tironea del collar para indicarte que te levantes y lo haces de inmediato.

-Oye – empiezas, pero notas que se te escapa un gallo. Así que carraspeas y lo vuelves a intentar. – Oye, no se supone que tenemos que tener como… una palabra o algo de ese rollo por si pasa algo.

Se separa de ti para mirarte, y te arrepientes de haber hablado porque ahora mismo deseas que hubiera seguido.

-Oh sí, claro… - se relame los labios y mira abajo, pensativa -. Qué te parece… Rodillo.

-¿Rodillo?

-Rodillo.

Sonríes, encogiéndote de hombros y mirando a un lado.

-Seguro, porqué no – terminas por decir.

-Pero no la vas a necesitar – se apresura a decir, con preocupación en la voz -. No te voy a hacer daño.

-Quiero que me hagas daño.

Ni siquiera tú ves venir esas palabras, por lo que tras oírte a ti mismo notas un rubor llegar a tus mejillas. Cuando vuelves a mirar a la otra ella está sonriéndote y tiene el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes.

-Si es lo que quieres – contesta llevando una mano a tu pecho y moviéndola hacia abajo, acariciando todo el camino hasta tu vientre.

Vas a decirle que no finja que ella no lo quiere, pero estás empezando a aprender la lección.

Su mano está ya a la altura de tu bajo vientre y está jugando con la goma de tu pantalón. Mueves las manos para ponerlas sobre ellas, pero una simple mirada suya te da el mensaje de que no lo hagas. Así que cierras los puños y vuelves a dejarlas caer.

Está toqueteando el botón de tu pantalón y piensas que va a quitártelo pero de repente su mano ya no está allí y se ha movido a tu entrepierna. Y Dios sabe que aquello no necesitaba la mano de Jade para ponerse firme. Llevaba un buen rato listo para la acción.

-Vaya, hola – murmura Jade, cosa que hace que te lleves una mano a la cara para taparte los ojos.

-Por favor no.

Ríe cantarinamente y empieza a mover la mano sobre tu entrepierna, ante lo que sueltas un largo suspiro. Notas como tanto su mano como tu pantalón ejercen presión sobre ti y la poca ropa que llevas cada vez te pesa más.

-¿Me los vas a quitar o qué?

Jade levanta la vista hacia ti y enarca una ceja.

-Pues iba a hacerlo. Pero por ser tan exigente creo que he cambiado de opinión.

Sueltas un bufido y pones los ojos en blanco tras las gafas, a lo que Jade contesta dándote un par de empujoncitos que te hacen volver a sentarte en la cama. Solo te das cuenta de que aún tenías aquellas estúpidas orejas en la mano cuando Jade te las arrebata.

-¿Quieres que te los quite?

-Déjame consultarlo con mi abogado – miras hacia abajo a tu paquete y murmuras un par de cosas sin sentido. Le lanzas una mirada a Jade sin levantar a penas la cabeza -. Sí, es literalmente el que tengo aquí colgado – la chica se lleva una mano a la cara y tu vuelves a mirar hacia abajo, musitando algo más antes de volver a levantar la cabeza -. Sí. Mi respuesta definitiva es sí.

-Vale, graciosillo – dice ella con recochineo -. Pues póntelas.

-Jade, no me las voy a-.

-Póntelas – dice con una seriedad en la voz y la expresión que hace que se te erice la piel. Aunque no sabes exactamente por qué razón.

Miras las orejas que te está ofreciendo la otra, su expresión de seriedad y su pose, con la cadera ladeada y una mano apoyada en esta. La misma mano que sujeta tu correa. Con un suspiro exasperado coges las putas orejas y te las pones, y de verdad esperas que esto valga la pena.

-¿Contenta?

-No está mal – responde ella, y le lanzas una mirada asesina que le hace romper aquel personaje que estaba formando y sonreír ligeramente -. Estás muy mono.

-Jade.

-Está bieeen, está bien. ¿Estás listo?

-¿Listo para qué exactamente? – Preguntas subiéndote las gafas por el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

Jade esboza una sonrisa de medio lado y te mira desde arriba, y está tan preciosa y sexy que decides que no podrías estar más preparado para lo que sea que vaya a pasar.


End file.
